La Biblioteca
by fafaberrysex
Summary: No pensé que estudiar para un examen con Rachel sería tan excitante.


Quedaba menos de un mes para que tuviéramos los exámenes y tenía que ponerme las pilas a estudiar si quería aprobar todas mis asignaturas en primera convocatoria y tener todo el verano para disfrutar y viajar.

Llevaba más de una semana yendo a la biblioteca todos los días con Rachel y aun nos quedaban dos semanas más de estudio intensivo.

Había quedado con Rach después de comer. Ella iba a pasar por mi casa, y de ahí nos íbamos directas a la biblioteca hasta la noche.

Tocó al timbre y bajé directamente. Hacía un rato que estaba preparada y esperándola. Cuando salí a la calle, vi a Quinn tan guapa como siempre.

Me acerqué y le di dos besos.

Empezamos a ir hacía la biblioteca que estaba más o menos a 20 minutos andando de mi casa. Cuando llegamos, hacía unos 10 minutos que acaban de abrir, y no había casi nada de gente.

Nos dirigimos hacía el final, a nuestro sitio de siempre. Era una mesa en una esquina, al fondo de toda la biblioteca, en medio de varias estanterías. Era más intima que el resto que estaban en medio de todo el pasillo central.

Esta mesa, quedaba resguardada por varias estanterías grandes y a rebosar de libros. Desde ahí, apenas se veía lo que sucedía en el resto de la sala, y así era mejor, para concentrarnos.

Nos sentamos, como siempre una delante de la otra. Sacamos el libro de anatomía y la infinidad de apuntes que teníamos solamente de esa asignatura, y empezamos a subrayar, resumir, leer, releer e intentar memorizar a base de todo tipo de métodos.

De normal no tengo demasiada capacidad de atención, pero ese día estaba especialmente dispersa. Cogí mi móvil, saqué los auriculares de la mochila, y empecé a escuchar algo de música, a ver si así conseguía centrarme algo más.

No hubo manera.

Fui a por un café y a fumarme un cigarro a ver si así conseguía despejarme y ponerme a estudiar. Tardé un cuarto de hora más o menos en volver, y cuando llegué, Rachel estaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que la dejé. Tenía una capacidad de concentración espectacular.

Me volví a sentar frente a ella.

_-Si que has tardado en venir... pensaba que me habías abandonado con todos tus apuntes!_

-_¿Me echabas de menos, Rach?_

Ella me miró y sonrió de una manera muy pícara, como siempre.

Rach y yo, éramos amigas, pero ella sabía que me gustaba, aunque ninguna de las dos hablará del tema.

Intenté centrarme en mis apuntes, pero no podía. Me sentía frustrada.

Volví a ponerme mis auriculares y me dispuse a evadirme dibujando y escuchando música.

Cuando llevaba unos 10 minutos, me quitó los auriculares:

-_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estudias?_

_-No puedo centrarme... estoy distraída._

Se levantó y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

_-Como no te centras, vamos a estudiar juntas, ¿quieres? A ver si así te centras._

_-Contigo tan cerca, no sé si me centraré mucho Rach ... pero prefiero tenerte a mi lado. _Le dije sonriendo.

Ella me miró riéndose dándome una palmadita en la pierna y empezamos.

Curiosamente no quitó la mano de mi pierna, y eso me gustaba.

Empezamos a hacernos preguntas sobre anatomía y la verdad es que estaba funcionando el estudiar con ella.

_-¿Sabes que, no se respirar con el diafragma?_

_- Es imposible que no sepas, Rach... es muy fácil... sólo tienes que poner la mano en tu abdomen y cuando inhales, tienes que hinchar la barriga._

Lo intentó y no pudo.

Cogió mi mano y la puso justo debajo de sus pechos. Podía sentir su calor, su respiración agitada mientras inhalaba y exhalaba intentándolo con el diafragma, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-_¿Estás nerviosa, Rach? Tienes la respiración agitada._

-_No, no... no me pasa nada._

Su mano, que seguía en mi pierna, se adentró un poco más y subió hacía mi entrepierna. Me quedé mirándola sorprendida. Ella, se giró, me sonrió y siguió con los apuntes. Si ella tocaba, yo también, aunque tenía miedo de su posible reacción negativa.

Puse mi mano en mitad de su pierna, para tantear el terreno, y ni se inmutó. Poco a poco fui subiendo mi mano, mientras seguíamos con las preguntas, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Dejé la mano inmóvil en ese bonito lugar, que durante tanto tiempo estuve deseando tocar. Ella parecía bastante tranquila.

Como no había reacción, empecé a pasar mis dedos arriba y abajo, lentamente por su entrepierna, obviamente por encima de sus mallas. Para mi sorpresa, abrió más las piernas, poniendo una a cada lado de la silla y dejando a mi merced toda su entrepierna para mí. Llevaba unas mallas negras muy finas, y prácticamente podía notarlo TODO en mis dedos.

Dejó de hablar y se centró en el movimiento de mis dedos. No me lo podía creer! Estaba notando toda su humedad mientras la veía como se estaba masturbando en plena biblioteca. Era todo un espectáculo.

Cada vez tenía la respiración más rápido, estaba segura de que le faltaba poco para correrse, así que, aparte bruscamente los dedos de su entrepierna, la miré y le dije:

-_Voy al baño. ¿Vienes?_

Esta vez, SI me miró sorprendida. Asistió ansiosa con la cabeza y se levantó. La dejé que pasará primero.

Entramos al baño y fue directamente al último de todos. Entré justo detrás de ella, cerré rápido la puerta y mientras ella seguía de espaldas, le aparté el pelo hacía un lado dándole besos y mordiscos en el cuello, pasé mis manos delante, con una tocándole esas tetas que me volvían loca y mi otra mano fue dentro de sus mallas, directamente a su rajita.

Estaba muy mojada y pude introducirle muy fácilmente varios dedos. Empecé con el mete-saca mientras mi pulgar jugaba con su clítoris. Su cadera se movía pidiéndome más, pero yo estaba deseando comerla.

La giré poniéndola de espaldas contra la pared. Mirándola a los ojos y sonriendola, le bajé las mallas, me arrodillé y puse mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Sentí toda su humedad en mi lengua. Rachel me volvía loca.

Empecé a jugar con mi lengua en su clítoris y no tardó en poner sus manos en mi cabeza presionándola contra su sexo. Decidí darle más, y mis dedos volvieron a meterse dentro de ella.

Empecé despacio, poco a poco hasta el fondo y los saqué del todo, para volverlos a meter de golpe y empezar con el mete-saca rápidamente. Le temblaban las piernas, sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. Le metí otro dedo y seguí dándole con rapidez. De repente, sentí todo el calor y la humedad en mis dedos y mi boca.

Me quedé unos instantes mientras el cuerpo de Rachel se recuperaba. Estaba exhausta. Su respiración había pasado de estar agitada a un ritmo más lento. Saqué los dedos, me levanté, y nos sonreímos.

Ella, mirándome, sacó la lengua y pase dedo tras dedo por su lengua, mientras ella saboreaba sus fluidos.

-_Ahora que ya has aprendido, ¿te ves capaz de hacerlo?_

Me volvió a mirar con esa sonrisa pícara y juguetona. Me empujó contra la pared, basándome el cuello, desabrochando el botón de mi vaquero y dejándolo caer.

Subí una pierna encima de la taza del váter y ella se arrodilló echando a un lado la tira de mi tanga negro.

Dio unos besos por mi vagina y paso su lengua por mi rajita. Solté un suspiro de placer.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella. Era puro sexo.

Empezó a jugar con mi clítoris e introducía solamente la yema de un dedo. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-_Dame más!_

Ella, quería demostrar que la que mandaba era ella y siguió con su juego ignorando mi petición de que empotrará sus dedos en mi. Empezó a meter su dedo cada vez un poco más hasta que lo sacó y metió tres de golpe.

Solté un leve gemido y escuché su risita entre mis piernas. Empezó a meter y a sacar sus dedos lentamente de dentro de mi. Estaba a punto de correrme y acababa prácticamente de empezar.

Aumento en ritmo. Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos presionándola contra mi.

-_Quiero sentir tu lengua dentro de mi._

Sacó sus dedos y se metió entre mis piernas. De repente, sentí como mordisqueaba mis labios y sus dedos jugaban con mi clítoris.

-_Siéntate._

Me senté en la taza con las piernas levantadas e introdujo su lengua caliente dentro de mí. Seguía jugando con mi clítoris.

Por mi parte, yo me tocaba las tetas e intentaba guardar silencio, cosa que era casi imposible con Rach jugando entre mis piernas.

Siguió metiendo y sacando su lengua de dentro de mí. Apreté su cabeza contra mí. Sentía como se estremecía todo mi cuerpo.

Rachel, lamió hasta el último rincón de mi sexo antes de dejarme bajar las piernas.

Me levanté subiéndome la ropa. Salimos del baño y volvimos a nuestra mesa a sentarnos, como siempre, una delante de la otra...


End file.
